We Are
by luvingbtr
Summary: "So, basically, we've come so far as a band, and as brothers, and we'll keep moving on, being the best we can be, and having fun?"


"So, guys, I think this has been a pretty amazing five years, you agree?" Kendall said, grabbing four cans of soda from the fridge and tossing one to each of his bandmates, brothers, best friends.

"Definitely," Logan confirmed. "I love this so much..."

"My dream...it's become this, and I can't believe it," James uttered, a look of awe still present on his face. "I mean, we were four hockey players in Minnesota, and now...we're here."

"And I wouldn't change a thing. This is amazing," Carlos smiled, catching his soda can. "I mean, how did this even happen?"

* * *

_Nine Years Ago_

_"I'm gonna play for the Minnesota Wild when I grow up, and nothing's gonna stop me!" nine-year old Kendall shouted, climbing on his mother's kitchen table. _

_"Kenny! Get down from there before you break something!" A very young Logan looked highly concerned, as his leader began to do a victory dance on the table. _

_"That's just like a stage!" Nine-year old James looked at Kendall with excitement, before jumping on the table as well, striking a pose. "I'm gonna be famous when I grow up!" Without a second thought, he began to belt out the lyrics to 'Tears of my Tears', closing his eyes as he sang. _

_"Ooooh! Table party!" Young Carlos squealed in excitement, making a move to jump up on the table. _

_"Oh no you don't!" Logan muttered, placing his small hands on Carlos' shoulders. "You guys'll get hurt at this rate!" _

_"You're such a party pooper, Logie!" Carlos pouted, shrugging out of Logan's grip. He jumped up on the table, and began to dance around, like Kendall. However, he began pounding on his chest and making flying motions. "I'm gonna be a superhero and save the world!"_

_"Guys get down fro- oh, what the heck? Move!" Logan cried, joining them in their dancing. "I'm gonna be a really smart doctor when I grow up, and you guys'll need me at this rate!"_

* * *

"Ah, I remember that day like it was yesterday," Carlos sighed, sitting down on the neon couch.

"So do I..." Logan reminicesed, joining Carlos. Kendall and James sat down on either sides of them, James slinging an arm around Logan's shoulders.

James turned to them, his expression humorous. "Hey, guys, do you remember that time just before we were about to leave for LA?"

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

_"Listen, guys, do you really want this? I mean, this is my dream, and you guys all have other dreams..." James mumbled, staring at his feet. _

_Kendal's head snapped up. "Jay, yes. Of course we want this, dude. We're gonna be a boy band, become famous, and sing and dance. Together."_

_"But, Logan-" _

_"James, shut up. You know I want this, bro! You're being insane right now, you know?" Logan cried, stopping his packing and walking over to the taller brunette. He pulled him into a hug, and James buried his face in the shorter boy's shoulder. _

_Logan could feel his shoulder dampening. He pried James off of him, looking at him in concern. "James, are you crying?"_

_Kendall and Carlos moved toward them, faces full of worry. _

_"James, what's wrong?" Logan asked, wiping a stray tear from the brunette's face. _

_James sniffled, before speaking once more. "I'm scared, Logie. What if I mess up? Gustavo already said he hates me...what if everyone hates me?"_

_"Hey! I don't ever wanna hear you say that again, you hear?" Kendall said sternly, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "You are amazing, and Gustavo doesn't know what he's talking about! He'll see once we start singing, that you're an amazing singer, dancer, band member, best friend, and brother."_

_James nodded mutely, burying his face in Kendall's shoulder. "Thanks, guys."_

_"Alright, are we done being girls? Let's hit the airport!" Carlos cried, grabbing his duffel bag and running out the door. A crash was heard moments later._

_"C'mon, before Carlos hurts himself anymore!" Logan called, running out after him. _

_"You good, Jay?" Kendall checked, using his sleep to wipe James' face dry. _

_"Yep! Let's go!" James calls, a smile lighting up his face._

* * *

"Oh yeah...baby James was insecure!" Kendall teased, grinning at the older boy.

James reached over and punched Kendall in the arm. "I was 15, and Gustavo said he couldn't stand me, what did you expect me to think?"

"Don't be sad, Logie's discouraged all the time!" Carlos called gleefully. Logan growled and punched him in the arm, hard.

"I am not! I'm just more self-conscious!"

"English, please!"

"After three years, you still don't understand me!"

"It's not like you talk in language anyone can understand!"

"Guys, shut up. It's my turn to remember..." Kendall murmured.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

_"Kendall!" A scream was heard, as the eight year old blonde was checked into the boards, ending up slumping to the ice, not making a move to get up. _

_Logan, Carlos, and James rushed over, concern and fear in their eyes. _

_"Kendall?! You okay?!" Logan asked worriedly, kneeling beside the blonde. _

_"My leg..." Kendall moaned, gesturing to the injured limb. Tears had begun to stream down his cheeks, and Logan could tell his leg was broken. _

_"James! Call Kendall's mom! Carlos! Call 911!" Logan ordered, as he tried his best to comfort the injured blonde. _

_..._

_"Kendall? How do you feel?" Logan asked worriedly, when Kendall opened his eyes. He was in a hospital room, the incessant beeping told him that. Looking down, he saw his right leg wrapped in a large cast, and his best friends standing around him, fearful. _

_"I'm okay..." he muttered, sitting up. _

_"Oh god, Kendall, we were so worried..." James whispered, reaching out to grasp the blonde's hand. _

_"Guys, listen for a sec," Kendall told them. When he was sure he had their attention, he continued. "I'm never leaving you guys. We'll always be together, guys. We'll always be bros. No matter whether it's injuries, fights, anything, nothing will tear us apart. And I'll make sure of it. I promise, I'll never leave you."_

* * *

"A promise you've kept," James said, reaching over and ruffling the shaggy blonde's hair.

"Yep. And I intend to keep it that way!" Kendall replied.

"Can I have my memory now?" Logan begged.

"Yeah, go ahead."

* * *

_A Year Ago _

_Logan sighed, slumping onto his bed, a tear sliding down his cheek. He'd just found new messages on his twitter feed, some saying he was overweight, others saying he was ugly, and it was really depressing him. _

_"Logie?" James whispered, entering the room. He caught sight of his best curled, curling into his pillow, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Logan, what's wrong?" _

_Carlos and Kendall had followed him in, and all three of them sat on the brunette's bed, concern in their eyes. _

_"Nothing," Logan muttered, turning over, so he was facing his wall. _

_"Pfft. Tell us, or we'll force it out of you," Kendall threatened, dead serious. He needed to know what was making his Logie cry, and he needed to know now. _

_Sighing, Logan pulled out his phone, and opened his Twitter feed, before handing it to Kendall. James and Carlos leaned over his shoulders and read along with the blonde, all the hateful messages that were slowly damaging Logan's self-esteem. _

_"Logie..." James started. "Bro, don't. Those people are assholes who don't know what they're talking about! You're perfect, buddy. You're amazing, and you can sing and dance awesomely. And you are not overweight at all." _

_"James took the words outta my mouth, you're perfect, bro," Kendall whispered his agreement, and Carlos nodded. _

_"Haters gonna hate, Rushers gonna Elevate, remember?" Carlos offered, grinning. He earned laughs from James and Kendall, even a small one from Logan. _

_"Seriously dude, don't doubt yourself. You're amazing. Only value opinions of those who know and care about you. Like us," Carlos stated, smiling. _

_"Since when did you get so smart?" Logan asked, sitting up. _

_"I dunno, can we go get a corndog? All this mushy-gushy stuff has made me hungry..."_

* * *

"From then on, I realized, I am amazing," Logan grinned.

"So, basically, we've come so far as a band, and as brothers, and we'll keep moving on, being the best we can be, and having fun?" Kendall concluded.

"Yep!"

**So yeah, this kinda wrote itself. I really loved Big Time Dreams, and I cried at the end...I'm really gonna miss the show. And, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, even if you won't read this, I love you. I love you so much.**

**XO ~Neha**


End file.
